


Bonds of Desire

by Okami01



Series: FE3H Monsterfucker Weekend 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Animal Ears, Chains, Established Relationship, F/F, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Were-Creatures, Werewolves in Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Marianne turns into a werewolf because of her Crest. Hilda is more than happy to help her relieve her of any excess energy or horny feelings.Prompts - Restraints, werewolf, claws
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: FE3H Monsterfucker Weekend 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990177
Kudos: 15
Collections: FE3H Monsterfucking Weekend 2020





	Bonds of Desire

" I know you won't hurt me, sweetie," Hilda says. She holds the chain out in front of her. It's pink, lined with velvet because she abhors the thought of hurting Marianne. Just as much as Marianne doesn't want to hurt her. Not that Hilda wouldn't mind being scratched or bitten every once in a while.  
She's not too keen on marks but if they're Marianne's then it might be worth it. Werewolf claws digging into her skin in the throes of passion. Her fangs sinking into her thigh or some other place. And that's not even mentioning her stamina when she gets like this. 

Loss of control could be a good thing, but it wasn't Marianne's thing. Hilda respected that. 

Her gaze went back to the Marianne in front of her. Flushed, breathing a little heavily. Slightly worried and Hilda hated that. It would all be alright

Marianne, despite her strength and special powers, whispers and looks away. Towards the window anxiously. 

" I don't want to take any chances, Hilda." 

Out the window, the sky is just starting to go dark. 

" Alright, I get it. I'll tie you up."

And it doesn't hurt that Marianne likes to be tied up and Hilda likes looking at her tied up. She isn't exactly keen on doing work most times, but she wouldn't give up this task for all the jewels in the world. 

" I love you, Hils."

" Mmm, I know. I love you too, Mari."

" Goddess, I… Thank you so much."

" Of course. It's like, literally my pleasure."

She kisses Marianne and Marianne kisses her back. She's still mostly human but her claws have grown out a little bit. They graze up on Hilda's arm. Warm and sharp. She really wishes Marianne would rake them over her back. 

They have some time left but Marianne is worried about her shift as she worries every month. And Hilda smiles reassuringly. This happens all the time. Every month Marianne's Crest gives her a werewolf-like appearance. Before they'd started dating, she dealt with it herself. She called it going feral. Hilda doesn't see it that way. If she's in love with Marianne then she's in love with all of her. The feral beast part she especially doesn't mind.

Marianne gets stronger. More feisty. She gets extremely horny which meant that she used to wander off into woods and take care of business as it was.

Now Hilda is more than happy to help her with anything she needs. 

They'd talked about this on multiple occasions. Marianne still asks her if it's ok. Hilda always says that it is, no doubt her answer will ever change. If it's for the woman that she loves, she'll work as hard as she needs to. 

And maybe one day, Marianne will have sex with her without the chains. 

There is one thing that she likes a little too much as well. 

The bejeweled collar that Marianne wears around her neck. It's made from soft pink leather and little jewels that are supposed to help shifters feel more at ease. 

Hilda traces her hand over it. Then she touches Marianne's cheek and leans in close. Kisses her forehead and rubs the top of her head. Where her werewolf ears will soon materialize. 

Marianne is always beautiful. But spread out like this, on top of a blanket with her arms pinned above her head is a breathtaking position. Hilda ties the chain to the cliffs around her wrists. She ties that to a pole. Doing this every month has made her an expert at tying knots. 

They chat about things, horses, the new brand of tea that Marianne wants to try. Hilda can hear her panting. She starts to wiggle, already slick between her legs. Hilda is decidedly not a shifter but Marianne's scent always has an effect on her. 

With the prep work done and the moon almost high up Hilda kisses Marianne properly while she can. Slow but deep. Marianne kisses back, already partially lost in her pleasure, she nips Hilda's lip. Hilda laughs and Marianne makes a sort of whimpering noise.

Hilda strokes her cheek. She can feel Marianne's tail has formed. It wags. In anxiety or excitement, maybe both. Hopefully more of the latter. 

Marianne mutters something. Regrettably, Hilda pulls away so that she can hear her properly.

" What is it, sweetie?"

" I… Your clothes."

Hilda thinks about teasing her, smirking and saying that yeah, she knows, they're cute. 

But she knows what Marianne wants. Shifter or not, she doesn't want to tease her when she's all vulnerable like this."

" Ok, I'll take them off."

She starts to strip, glad to have not been wearing much.  
Hilda pulls her shirt up and over her head. They have all nights maybe even into the morning if she's lucky  
Marianne bucks her hips up into the air. Her rail thrashes beneath her. She's grown a faint trail of soft blue fur on her stomach and thighs. 

No time to waste.  
" Ready then?"

Marianne whimpers. She nods.

Hilda touches Marianne's thigh. She brushes the fur a bit. Her hand goes up past Marianne's stomach to her chest. The hair there stands up on end. Her nipples are already hair and flushed. Marianne shifts forward again. Into Hilda's touch. It makes her heart beat faster and her head spin. 

Hilda desperately wants to get her mouth, her hands, her fingers- everything all over Marianne. But she isn't entering a horny episode or at least she is but not because of her Crest so she has to make this good. 

She kisses Marianne again. She shifts forward biting her bottom lip again. Then Hilda moves down to her neck. Soft gently ministrations that make Marianne moan and whine. 

" Good girl," Hilda coos. Both the truth and something Marianne secretly likes to her.

She kisses down her chest, over one of her boobs. pinching and rolling her other nipple.

Hilda drinks up all of Marianne's little noises, the flick of her tail, and twitching of her ears. How her now sharpened toenail claws shiver and curl. Things only Hilda can see. 

She takes her time there, until Marraine's nipples are really hard and near red. 

She moves down to her stomach, kissing and nipping carefully, rubbing her hand up and down her waist. Then around her back and stopping at her tail. 

It's a soft thing. Sometimes, after her heat begins to die down, Hilda brushes it. 

Hilda shifts forward, starts to stroke, and pulls Marraine's tail. 

Still petting at it, Hilda shifts again until she can pet at Marraines legs, up and down the now slightly fury plan of her tights. 

She does that for a while until she can't help herself. She kisses down towards Marraine's pussy. Fully willing and able to devour the wolf girl. 

She kisses and licks at the wet mound, feeling the slickness on her tongue. before changing her mind. Marianne shivers against her. So Hilda encircles her clit with her fingers. Takes her other hand and pumps her fingers into the warmth. Cooing words of praise. 

Watches as Marianne twists and bucks into her hand. Softly growling out words that sound vaguely like Hilda's name.

Marraine cums with a shout that sounds more howl than anything else. 

Hilda has been unconsciously rocking up and down one of Marianne's legs. She moans and rocks downward with purpose. Pinches one of her own nipples and brings herself to the organism. 

And this, watching Marianne pant and blush, surrounded by her warmth and pleasure, Hilda could do this all day. 

Hilda leans forward and kisses one of Marianne's wolfish ears. She adjusts the chains. They have a lot of work to get done.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Monsterfucking Weekend! Thanks for reading! It's pretty fluffy but I figured I'd make another try at Hildamari.
> 
> @Tavitay on Twitter


End file.
